


Little Wand Lost

by Darkened_Way



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkened_Way/pseuds/Darkened_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What once was lost, now is found thanks to a little help from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wand Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the Lj community, hp-fanfiction.
> 
> 03 June 2007
> 
> Set in the non-canon 7th Year.

Harry had lost his wand and was having a lot of trouble finding it. He had come across some other wands but none of them looked even remotely like his own and he began to suspect it had been stolen so it could be anywhere in the castle. Just then a though came to him and he picked up on of the random wands and prayed his plan would work.

" _Accio Harry Potter's wand!_ ", he cried.

Next second he heard a small crashing sound and the he spotted something coming straight at his head. He ducked then made a mad grab for it as it passed and caught it easily. The spell had worked first try and he couldn't be happier about it. 

He headed back to Gryffindor tower in search of Hermione because he really needed to thank her. She had helped him perfect the Summoning Charm in their fourth year and he felt sure that this was the reason his spell had worked right first go. Upon entering the common room, he saw she wasn't at her usual spot by the fire doing homework so he asked around for her and was told she had just gone upstairs. Knowing he couldn't go up there he pleaded with Ginny to go and get her for him. She looked at him kind of funny but did as she was asked.

About five minutes later Hermione came down the stairs already in her pajamas looking worried.

"What's wrong, Harry?", she asked as soon as she saw him.

When she came close to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. She repeated her question and he pulled back enough to smile at her.

"Thank you so much, Hermione, for helping me to perfect the Summoning Charm."

She looked a bit bewildered so he continued, "I lost my wand and I hunted everywhere for it but couldn't find it so I used the Summoning Charm and it came right to me, so thank you."

He moved to kiss her cheek but she moved at the last second and he ended up kissing her full on the lips but he really didn't mind. She didn't seem to either even though he lingered a little longer than he should have. He took her hand then and dragged her out of the common room headed for the library to research ways of stopping anyone from pinching his wand again. It didn't matter that they only had half an hour to be out in the corridors or that Hermione was in her pj's, he just knew she would know what to look for and he needed to go there now.

There was a lot of giggling in the common room from the girls who had witnessed the exchange. Some wondered if there was something between them but others voiced the opinion that it was lucky that Ron had been in detention in the dungeons or there might have been a fight because it was common knowledge that he had a thing for Hermione. In the end they all decided it was safer not to tell him so they didn't.

THE END.


End file.
